


A Pervert's Wish

by Adeladen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cock Slut, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stealth sex, Vaginal Sex, Wish Fulfillment, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: You make a wish to fuck your sister, that somehow comes true... mostly.The MC NTRs someone at the start, but I don't like NTR and I don't make it a focus of this story, it just turned out that way, but the guy 100% deserves it. For that reason I haven't tagged it.If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-InfoLet me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. The wish

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this story to hentai foundry, and people seemed to enjoy it, and I found this place at some point so I thought maybe you guys would enjoy it as well.  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/profile

You sigh before throwing the coin into the fountain. It’s dumb. You know it’s dumb, but your hormone riddled brain doesn’t know what else to do when she’s flaunting them so obviously. Flirting with any guy that passes, not minding if they slap her ass.

Again you sigh, because you almost wish you hadn’t ended up with such a sexy twin sister, always wearing loose and revealing clothing that shows off her extremely curvaceous body. But that’s not your wish, your wish is of course plowing her. What else could it be? You know it’s wrong, but all your pent up sexual frustration at never getting laid is naturally targeted at the person you know gets laid, constantly, and very loudly.

She walks up to you and flicks her long sandy blonde hair, “Those guys were really nice, don’t you think?” she asks you with a bright smile.

The ones who harassed you? Sure they were. At least that’s what you wanted to say, but you simply nod in response. She always treats others kindly, often to the detriment of herself, and she’s never been the sharpest tool in the shed. It’s best to let her live in her own world where guys are nice to her out of the goodness of their hearts.

And so you sigh again, continuing to help your twin sister Emma shop, mostly for the occasional nip slip or the times she bends over and you get a nice view of her fat ass.

—— 

You stretch your legs and practically bounce off of your bed, excited for the day ahead. Because you and Emma are going to the beach with your friends. Despite all the half naked girls that are gonna be there, you’re just excited to have fun with your friends. The half naked girls are just a bonus.

With that said, you still open up pornhub and crank one out so that you’re actually able to focus on anything but girls while you’re there.

That taken care of, you shower and head downstairs for breakfast. Of course, your sweet sister has already cooked a healthy breakfast for both of you. A short t-shirt that shows off plenty of stomach, and a pair of mini shorts is typical Emma clothing, which is part of the reason why you decided to have a wank before you went downstairs.

“Hey bro, I hope you like it,” she says with a stunning smile as she places the plates across from one another on the kitchen counter. 

You return her smile and sit down on the side that faces the kitchen, “I’m sure I will, like always.”

The sound of the door opening and closing makes you groan internally, knowing who it has to be. The boyfriend. 

Josh comes strutting in like he owns the place, spotting you and pointing two finger guns at you, “My man. Do you know where Emma is? We were gonna have a chat before heading out.”

You furrow your brows and look back to the kitchen, getting confused when you don’t spot her where she was only a moment ago.

“She was just here, maybe she went to the bathroom, I don’t know.”

Your words barely register with Josh as he spots the plate of breakfast that your sister poured her soul into, making it for just you and herself. Without hesitation, he takes a seat on the other side of the kitchen counter, “Siiick, I didn’t even need to tell her I was coming for her to make me some grub.”

Suddenly, you feel a tugging at your zipper, quickly looking down you spot Emma sitting in front of your chair, her t-shirt pulled up, revealing those enormous mountains of flesh you’ve fantasized about for so long. 

The sight leaves you stunned as she pulls down your underwear and lets your 7’ flaccid cock free. She wraps her soft hands around your member, gently bringing them up and down your length. You harden in record time, growing to your full 12’. 

Josh the idiot opening his mouth interrupts you from the moment you’ve been dreaming about for so long, “Shit dude, this is so good, I can’t believe how lucky I am to land a broad like your sister,” he says with a stupid grin on his face. All the while said sister is stroking your cock right under the counter, the only thing blocking his view of her being the counter’s extended surface.

Something wet and extremely delicate makes contact with your tip, almost causing you to make a noise, just barely holding it in. Looking down again, you see your sister flicking her exquisite tongue across your hard cockhead.

“So uh, you gonna eat what she made for you? Or do you not love her like I do?” shitface Josh says.

Realising you’ll arouse his suspicions if you don’t, you slowly and carefully dig in to the food Emma made for you, whilst trying to not show how the girl he’s raving about is licking your cock like a lollipop. 

A wetness suddenly engulfs your cock, as you feel the inside of your sister’s tender and affectionate mouth rub against your glans. Her lips wrap around your girthy rod, and her tongue darts around your dick wildly.

“That’s better. We have to appreciate her, you know. I especially have to appreciate her body, you know what I’m saying?” Josh the clueless says with a meaningful grin.

You can feel Emma’s head start to bob up and down your huge member, going deeper and deeper each time. Soon, her lips reach your base, leaving you well inside of her throat, to the point where any normal girl would be gagging.

“She lets me put it anywhere I want, you know? In whatever order I want,” Josh the brainless brags, unaware of how she’s swallowing your cock whole.

“We don’t use birth control, I tell her I pull out to cum, but I really don’t, I creampie her almost every time,” Josh the dipshit says with a smug face.

You drop the fork and bring your hands below the counter, putting them on your sister’s head. You bring her head down to hilt yourself inside her throat, before unloading right down her dick sucking hole. Lodged inside the slut’s warm mouth, your cock pulses and sprays her insides with a flood of semen, and with each pulse you can see her swallow greedily.

Josh the imbecile sighs and stands up, “That was good, I’m gonna go see if I can find your sister though, I need her to drain me once or twice.”

He starts heading for the stairs, and as he does you pull out of your sister’s wet mouth with a schlop. You back away from the counter, letting him see your hard, enormous cock. He stands there in stunned silence before a shuffling is heard, your sister starting to crawl towards you, tits swaying as she does.

She kneels before you and starts licking off some drops of cum running down your length.

Her boyfriend starts going through a flurry of emotions, before quickly running off without a word. 

The moment the door closes, your sister stops cleaning your cock. Looking down you can see Emma with a dazed expression, looking around as if confused as to how she got where she is. 

“Why am I on the floor? And why are my boobs out? And your penis too,” she asks in an innocent voice, pointing to each in turn.

You stow away your still hard member and reach out a hand to her, “You don’t remember? We tripped and ended up like this somehow.”

She furrows her eyebrows and takes your hand, “No, I don’t, but that makes sense.”

You nod, “And Josh came here just when we were like that, and he went hysterical claiming that we were committing incest before storming off. He said you two were through,” you say with a shrug. You don’t feel good about lying to your sister, but it’s for the best, it was only a matter of time before he knocked her up and then ducked out.

Her confusion turns into sadness for a moment, before she happily claps her hands, “Oh well, what do you say we head to the beach early?”

After clapping her hands, she notices a bit of semen running down her hand, she looks at it curiously before licking it up, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

“Sure, let’s.”

—— 

Arriving at the beach, Emma stops for a snack, saying she’s surprisingly hungry right after breakfast. You take this time to wonder what the fuck just happened. 

All of a sudden Emma started getting you off under the counter, when she’s shown no indication of being attracted to you, ever. Wait, it wasn’t sudden. She started right when dull Josh arrived. And this timing too, the day after you threw that coin into the fountain. You think your wish really came true, sort of. It doesn’t seem to work when it’s just the two of you. Although there’s people around now and she isn’t slobbering over your cock, so you’re not sure what the logic is behind it.

Oh well, all that matters is experimenting with it so you can finally fuck her tight pussy.

Even with it being so early in the morning, there’s some people around as you head to the usual spot at the end of the beach, filled with huge rocks forming several somewhat walled off areas, giving some privacy. And with the obstacles leading to less people being there, you and your friends can mess around without disturbing other beach goers. 

Fifteen or so minutes of sunbathing later Emma’s friends arrive, and only a few minutes after them so do your friends. You force yourself to take your mind off of the feeling of Emma’s mouth as you half heartedly mess around in the ocean with your friends. 

Just when you finally got that event out of your mind for one second, Emma calls out to you. You head to the blanket and paraply you set up, mostly for the girls, as they usually take a dip for approximately three minutes before sunbathing and gossiping. And this time is no different, with Emma’s two hot as fuck friends wearing revealing bikinis and lying down outside of the paraply’s shade.

“What’s up?” you ask, trying to not be too obvious as you ogle your sister and her friends’ generous assets. 

She takes out a picnic basket out of the bag of beach supplies you had brought, “I’d like your help with setting up lunch.”

You nod, “What do you need me to do?”

She pats the blanket next to her, you oblige and sit down next to her, legs stretched lazily in a V shape. She gets up and sits down on her legs right in front of you, with her ample ass rubbing against your swim trunks, rousing your penis. 

Your trunks are not like other swim trunks, you got it as a gift from someone who likes ‘out there’ fashion choices, so your trunks have a curious design, having a gap in the front like a pair of boxers. This comes in very useful now, as your sister reaches a hand inside your trunks and pulls out your half hardened cock, pulling her bikini to the side to reveal her pink innie pussy and pointing it to her entrance.

You aren’t hard enough to slip inside, but that’s not a problem for long, as your member hardens your tip slides past her pussy lips and inside her tight hole. Your huge intruder gets even bigger, sliding deeper into your sister’s moist tunnel, your glans rubbing against her velvety folds.

Emma seems to think this is a good time to yell, “Lunch time!”

Your and her friends quickly congregate around the basket filled with home made sandwiches, all taking a seat under the paraply, seemingly unaware of how your cock is snaking its way inside your sister inch by inch. The most you get is an odd look at how closely you’re sitting. Emma not showing the fact that she’s willingly become a cocksleeve.

Once everyone has taken a seat and your member is fully erect, Emma backs up slightly, until her copious ass is flush with your boxers. With your cock now fully buried within her heavenly insides, they welcome your invader with glee, gripping your length like a vice. Her drenched fuck hole gives you a restraining squeeze as your tip strains against her cervix, preventing you from doing anything reckless, with your cock of course wanting to go even deeper despite bottoming out.

Your sister talks with her friends as her silken folds press against you tightly. It’s taking everything you have not to cum on the spot. Any conversation directed at you you answer half heartedly, trying to just enjoy the wet cunt wrapped around you, feeling absolute bliss.

“And so I was like, you better pull out, but then when he gets off me I start feeling something drip down my thighs, and I was like, nuh uh, no you didn’t,” says her slutty friend, leading to a chorus of giggles, just in time for you to think it’s about time you pull out. Except you can’t. If you did everyone would see that you’ve been inside her all this time. And you can’t tell her to because the others would hear.

You grab your phone from the bag, texting Emma to pull out immediately.

She hears the message, unlocks her phone and looks at it for a moment before putting it down.

Her delicate insides clench even tighter, and start massaging your length from shaft to tip, trying to milk out your cum greedily. And like that, you’re given no choice but to cum deep inside your sister’s narrow tunnel, with your tip pushing up against her cervix, spraying your load directly into her fertile, unprotected womb. 

You sit there with a content smile on your face as your sister’s cunt pulsates rhythmically, providing stimulus despite her not moving a muscle except the ones inside of her. You’re not sure if she’s doing it consciously or not, all you know is this is top quality pussy.

She sits there and drains your balls a few more times even after lunch ends, with only her fuckable friends left, as your friends went to go see a movie, which you declined joining.

With her curvy friends moving around occasionally, it was only a matter of time before someone noticed something strange. 

A girl with long straight black hair called Hannah, you think she’s called, speaks up, “Hey uh Emma, there’s something sticky on your foot there,” pointing to said foot.

Emma looks at it curiously before nodding, “Thanks.”

You would have stopped what she did next if only you had been able to react fast enough. She casually gets up and lets your sizable member fall out of her with a wet noise, revealing the sticky, sperm covered mess that is her ass and your trunks.

She nonchalantly gets on her knees in front of you and starts licking up every drop of sperm from your member while her friend watches with wide eyes.

“I… did you have him inside of you this whole time? Is that why you were sitting so close?” Hannah says in disbelief, with her other friend having noticed as well, staring blankly with her jaw dropped.

Your brain goes into overdrive to find an excuse or defense, before Hannah’s eyes scan your enormous phallus. Her hand drifts down and presses against her tiny bikini bottom, “I kind of get it, I would too even if he’s my brother.”

Ah. You forgot they were huge sluts, there’s no need to defend incest, as long as you’ve got a big dick it’s okay.

“I won’t tell anyone as long as I get a ride on that bad boy, I’ve never seen one so big,” coos Emma’s other friend Sophia, a brown haired sexbomb.

Well, if you had known showing them your dick would get you laid instead of thrown in jail, you would have done so already.

You lie down and gesture towards your crotch, where your sister is dutifully cleaning up the mess she caused, “First come first serve. Emma, you can stop now, thank you.” Emmma nods and backs away slightly.

The big breasted whores look at each other for a moment before rushing to get your dick inside them. The first to arrive is naturally the closest, Hannah, the girl who made the discovery in the first place. She quickly strips out of her string bikini and plops herself at the base of your dick, facing you. Emma and Sophia lie down next to you on each side. No longer covered by bikinis, you can feel their huge tits press against your skin, soft and sensitive nipples rubbing against you.

Hannah wraps her small, delicate hands around your cock, barely able to touch the tips of her fingers so girthy is your cock. She brings the giant up and lets it smack against her stomach.

“Jesus, this thing is gonna reach halfway through my stomach, it looks like it could split me in half,” she says with a hungry look as she puts a hand on your tip and a hand on her stomach at the same height. The bimbos to your sides bring your hands to their crotch and start grinding their pussies against you, your sister nibbling on your ear.

Hannah lifts her hips until she’s high enough for your crown to kiss her lower mouth. Rubbing your flared tip between her two pussy lips before placing it right at her entrance. She holds her dainty arms to her sides and lets your cockhead rest against her entrance, dipping herself down on your member very slightly before bringing it out of her, slightly bouncing up and down your tip.

Her cock riding dips slowly get longer and longer, soon she’s simply rising up your length and then relaxing, letting gravity take care of hilting your cock inside her as she lands on your lap with a slap. With your entire length inside her, her belly bulges outrageously, and her cunt looks about ready to explode with how stretched it looks. Letting out a yelp each time it hits her cervix, stretching out her deepest point despite her pussy’s protests. Over the course of her ride, her wet pussy gets tighter and tighter, until it gets hard for her to even raise herself off your cock.

“I’m gonna cum,” you warn her. She quickly starts her journey up your length, trying to pull out before you knock her up. Except her cunt doesn’t seem to agree with her, as it clamps down like a vice on your cock, instantly milking out your load against your will. Hannah’s face is filled with shock before it explodes into ecstasy, her hips shaking violently and giving up completely, landing her in perfect breeding position with her cervix pressed against your tip. You almost believe she wants to get pregnant as her cervix opens up for you and lets your virile seed fill her. You feel at ease impregnating the second girl of today, deciding you’re not going to pull out in the future with how nice it feels having your cock drained inside a fertile pussy.

Taking a minute to recover, you pull the blubbering mess that is Hannah off your cock. 

You draw your attention to the cocksleeve you haven’t used yet, Sophia the brunette. You flip her onto her stomach and sit down below her ass, bringing your cock to her fuck tunnel’s opening and pushing yourself deep inside without any warning. She moans loudly, her pussy fluttering around your cock, delighted in being filled so forcefully filled. Her fat ass ripples as you saw into her, and you give it a good slap for being so delicious looking. With each slap her cunt blankets you in her velvety tightness, trying to coax out its intruder’s seed. 

With one final thrust you push yourself against her womb and let yourself seed her baby factory as her tunnel happily encourages you with a firm squeeze.

Sophia turns her head towards you with confusion, “Are you cumming?”

Realisation hits her and she tries to get up, only succeeding in bringing her ass closer to you and thus her dangerously fertile womb closer to your cock.

Suddenly her face changes, and it switches from one of horror to one of elation, discovering the joy of being thoroughly bred. Soon, she swivels her ass into you, as if she’s asking to be knocked up once more.

You happily oblige.


	2. A Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this was a good ending point and combining it with chapter 3 would bring it to 5k words, which is too long imo.  
> 

After a week of plowing Emma and her slut friends, you think you’ve figured out how your wish manifested. Your sister will try to fuck and suck you as long as there’s another person around, but only if she’s able to do it while remaining undetected. That said, she doesn’t mind if you shove yourself inside her pretty little lips as long as there’s someone else around, she just won’t engage it herself. Like now, with Emma and her black haired tramp of a friend Hannah taking turns gobbling up your cock while you lie back and relax on the couch, Hannah swallowing your length with a wet slurp as it goes down her narrow throat.

You’re interrupted from your reverie by the sound of the door opening, “We’re hoooome!” your mother declares. Drat. You forgot they were back from their vacation today.

You quickly tell Emma to clean up and go put on clothes, as her face is a lot… messier than Hannah’s. And you can’t let your parents see her in slut mode. 

As for Hannah, she looks at you with concerned eyes with your pillar still deep inside her suck hole. Luckily, the risk of being discovered in such a compromising position drives your near orgasm to completion, and you spray her gooey throat with ropes of semen. She patiently swallows your load while at the same time worming into her clothes.

By the time your mom pops her head inside the living room there’s no evidence of the blowjob you just got, with Hannah lying down on the couch next to you with the TV on at a low volume, any proof of said blowjob being gulped down into her stomach.

Your mom’s face is graced by a loving smile, and she practically skips over to you and lands on top of you, nuzzling you affectionately. She had never been afraid of showing her love, not even when it embarrassed you. Not even when her curvaceous body presses against yours in certain ways, with her loose summer dress leaving little to the imagination.

Your dad walks in moments later, giving you a smile, and later a wink once he notices Hannah lying so close to you. Rolling your eyes and letting out a small chuckle, “I’m afraid I can’t give you a hug right now as I’m a bit predisposed,” you say mock apologetically while gesturing to your overly affectionate mother.

He nods understandingly, “Olivia, what have we said about monopolizing our kids?”

Olivia turns her head to her husband and gives him puppy eyes, “But how am I supposed to do that when they’re so beautiful?” Turning back to you, she presses her hand against your chest, “Especially you cutie pie, have you been working out?”

Her eyes glance to your left, landing on Hannah, who gives an awkward wave, “Hi.”

Your mother gives you a knowing look, “Nooow I get it.”

You sigh. She would always misconstrue any time you interacting with the opposite sex as you being a couple, but this time she’s not even wrong, so you can’t bring yourself to deny it. Not like it would matter anyway, she believes what she wants to believe.

Olivia finally gets off of you, and promptly forces herself between you and Hannah, turning towards her with a curious look, “Finally going after my son after being friends with Emma for so long, huh?”

“Err, something like that,” Hannah says with a strained smile. Your mother doesn’t look like she reacts, lest she reveal she wasn’t expecting that response, but you can tell she’s practically glowing inside.

Your mother starts grilling the girl who just drank your cum, so you take this as a good opportunity to escape and go say hi to your father.

Before he’s even able to tell you how their trip was, Emma comes dashing down the stairs, giving Olivia a hug and then your father. Before you know it your mom is dragging you back for her interrogation while Emma and dad catch up on the other side of the couch.

You somehow survive the grilling until Emma saves you with a, “Movie time!”

You think it’s time to have another experiment, so you grab a big blanket before telling Olivia and Hannah to get up, resting your head against the sofa arm of the right side of the couch, lying down straight. You instruct Hannah to lie down on her side perpendicular to you, with her legs straight out, forming an L. You have your mother lie down in the same position only reversed, with her back against Hannah. They seem confused, but go along with it nonetheless.

With both girls having their crotches very close to yours, you’ll be able to have some fun no matter the results of your experiment. Finally you put the blanket over you three, fulfilling the conditions for your wish to activate.

Once Emma finds some flick you all agree looks decent, you slowly open your zipper and let your flaccid cock slip out. You push it against Hannah’s crotch, and she seems to get the message as she carefully slips out of her underwear without anyone noticing. She gives your member a few tugs as she points it to her entrance, using her hand to stretch it open. Your hardening cock soon slips inside her teenage cunny, digging deeper and deeper as it grows, despite her tightness, encouraged by her hand’s relaxed pumps to your shaft.

You pull out before reaching your full length. Hannah pouts before realising what you’re about to do. 

You hook your finger around your mom’s panties, slipping them to the side and forcefully smashing your cockhead through her tight lipped pussy.

She exhales sharply and looks back at you with wide eyes, unbelieving that her son just forced himself inside her.

Her cunt is not so unbelieving, in fact its velvety folds welcome you. Her mature pussy showing you her motherly love with a tight squeeze, like a warm hug around your cock.

Once you reach your full length you start pressing against the entrance to her womb. Olivia bites her lips and lets out a suppressed moan, covered by the sound of the TV. Her cervix showering you with kisses, seemingly happy with the invasion.

She surrenders herself to the pleasure of being speared on your towering member, bucking her hips back and forth to rub the flared cockhead against her vaginal walls.

Her experienced vaginal tunnel proves too stimulating for you, as your cock throbs with anticipation before launching its seed against her cunt walls. Her cervix seems to instinctively respond, wrapping itself around you and forcing all of your seed to go directly into her fertile womb. You take this opportunity to force yourself slightly inside her womb.

Being bred by her own son brings her to orgasm instantly, her body trembling and wet fuck tunnel convulsing against the foreign invader, imploring it to seed her further.

Once your mom’s baby canal well and truly drains you, you pull out with a wet schlop, penetrating Hannah once more without warning.

Though her pussy isn’t as experienced as your mother, she’s very energetic, and so she starts flailing her hips wildly, rubbing your cockhead against her silken folds vigorously. The couch starts to shake, and you’re worried that Emma and dad are going to notice, but looking at them they don’t seem to have a clue in the world that you’ve just knocked up your mom and that a bitch is eagerly trying to make you creampie her under the blankets.

But as you feel your orgasm approaching, you don’t creampie her, instead you pull out once more and spear your mother’s snatch. This time her cervix opens wide for you, and you push right through it with a plop, letting your tip inside her womb and releasing another sticky load inside her. She seemed to have just recovered from the first orgasm, but now her body is overtaken by another as her body is forced to accept your seed so deeply, her mature pussy wringing you dry.

And so you lie there, alternating between their tight holes as their womanly instincts demand them to shake and gyrate their hips to extract more seed from you.

——

Sorry this turned out shorter than I anticipated, but I decide chapters based on where a good ending point would be instead of word count.  
And for now this is the last chapter for this story, as it's the end of what I had already planned, but I might come back to it if I get more ideas for where to take this (whether I come up with something or one of you beautiful perverts has a good suggestion). Instead I'll be focusing on my other ideas.


	3. The car trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters I've published on hentai foundry, and I'm working on another story currently, so there won't be a new chapter for this one for a while probably, but let me know if you have any suggestions, if I get some I really like I might switch to this for a chapter or two.

You wake up and stretch your legs before gently thrusting yourself inside the pussy you’ve been buried in all night.

“Mhmm~” Hannah moans as she wakes up to your cock stirring up her insides. Moving her own body in rhythm with your thrusts, you both get a nice early morning orgasm to start off the day, cumming inside her unprotected as always.

A few rounds and a shower later, you’re both downstairs. Seeing your mother lying on the couch on her stomach with only a pair of thin panties covering her huge ass, you can’t help but to sit yourself on her thighs and start massaging it. Hannah sits down next to you and enjoys the sight of your ass groping.

“And what do you think you’re doing young man?” Olivia asks in a stern voice.

You shrug, “You’ve just got such a nice ass, I can’t help myself.”

She glances to Hannah, before looking back at you and sighing, “Listen… yesterday was a fluke, okay? Doing that so brazenly, when we’re mother and son, and without protection, it’s wrong…” then she starts whispering, “But it did feel good, so I wouldn’t mind doing it every now and then, in private and with a condom on…”

This prompts a laugh from Hannah, “Did being his cocksleeve feel that good? It doesn’t feel nearly as good with protection, you know.”

Olivia raises her eyebrow at Hannah, “Have you not been using protection either? You’re on the pill at least? Yesterday I took a morning after pill as soon as I could.”

Hannah laughs again, “Hell no. Raw cock is way better, and the pill is expensive.”

Your mother looks at her with terror in her eyes, but whatever she wanted to say is interrupted by Emma walking down the stairs and waving at all of you, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “Morning.”

Olivia quickly slaps your hands away from her ass and waves to her daughter in return, “Morning,” she says with a stern look in her eyes directed towards you.

You whip out your huge dick and let it fall on your mom’s ass, as she looks at it in shock with it being the first time she’s gotten a good look at it.

You wave your sister over, “Come watch me fuck mom.”

Olivia looks at you and your sister incredulously as Emma sits down on the opposite side of Hannah without a word.

You move your mom’s panties to the side and poke your tip against her pussy lips, causing her to let out a quiet squeak.

“Waitwaitwaitwait, are you fucking her too? Without protection?”

You part her meat curtains as you push your tip in, letting you taste the shallowest depths of her love tunnel, which is already showing you love with a tight squeeze. 

Olivia lets out a yelp before looking at you with anger, “I told you we have to use protection, I can feel you’re not using any.”

“That’s the thing, you can feel he’s not using any, raw cock meat is way better than a rubbery condom,” Hannah points out.

“Yes, of course, but I can’t get pregnant with my own son’s child,” Olivia retorts.

Emma rubs her stomach and sighs wistfully, “But getting knocked up feels so nice.”

You feel like Olivia’s jaw is gonna fall off her face at this point. You decide this is a good opportunity to push yourself balls deep into her tight, wet pussy.

Hannah lies down next to your mother and looks at her with a smile on her face as she lets out a whorish moan from having her son fill her cunt, “Being bred is what we’re supposed to do as women, and we know that because it feels so good,” Hannah declares before locking her lips with Olivia. Your sister’s hands go inside her clothes as she starts touching herself.

The sweet fuckhole you’re buried in is clamping down on you like a vice, begging to be bred, so you push yourself into her womb once more and let it all out with a groan. As you’re unloading, your father walks down the stairs. Placing your hands on your mom’s back, you start massaging her as cover. Your quick thinking is rewarded as your dad simply raises an eyebrow before giving you a thumbs up and heading to the kitchen, unaware that his son is impregnating his mom at this very moment, with his line of sight he’s unable to see Hannah kissing her, or his daughter masturbating, simply thinking you’re all watching tv.

It’s good that Hannah decided to kiss Olivia, as her moans are loud even when they’re muffled by Hannah’s lips.

Once your mother has finished milking your cum, you pull out, causing a rivulet of semen to leak from her despite how deep inside her you finished. Just in time, too, because just as you predicted your dad comes with coffee in hand. Hannah stops making out with your mother as you pull up her panties to hide her creampied pussy, and Emma stops being in slut mode now that another person who you aren’t fucking is around.

You have some small talk, with your mother barely participating, still recovering from her breeding orgasm. You’re reminded that today is the day you head out to Sophia’s parent’s holiday home, a yearly tradition where their family takes yours and a few others - including Hannah’s - to make their huge vacation house not seem as empty. This will be the first year you go where you’ve knocked up their daughter. This also explains why the brown haired slut couldn’t come over yesterday, having to prepare everything.

Speak of the devil, you hear a fervent knocking and a “Yoohoo,” from behind the door from the very same slut. You get up and answer the door before anyone else, getting a pair of giant breasts shoved onto your chest and a kiss on the mouth from Sophia. She pulls away after a few moments and puts her hand on your crotch, “This is bad, you know? I can barely make it a day without this thing, I’m addicted~” she says with lecherous eyes.

Just as fast as her horniness appeared does it disappear when your dad speaks up from behind you, “Huh? Why are you here already? Aren’t we supposed to go in an hour?”

Sophia puts an innocent smile on her face and walks past you, “I just thought I’d check up on my besties to make sure they’ve got everything prepared.”

Sophia and your dad head to the living room as they exchange pleasantries, and you remember you need to pack. 

Half an hour later you’re finished and lying on your bed as Hannah, Sophia and Emma lick your dick like a lollipop, brushing their soft tongues against your huge member and occasionally swallowing you to the base, but not for long as that renders the other two unable to do anything but watch. That said, whenever you cum, they alternate between deepthroating you and swallowing your load.

That’s how you pass the time until it’s time to leave.

Grabbing your bags and heading out into the driveway with your family and fuckbuddies, you greet Sophia’s parents. Isabella, a beautiful woman in a homely sort of way, long curly blonde hair framing her petite figure, plain but attractive nonetheless, also the breadmaker of the family. And Mia, an olive skinned sexbomb, with long black hair and curves to die for. Even though Sophia is adopted, you like to imagine she inherited her curves from Mia’s side of the family.

Usually you would end up in the car alone with your parents, with Emma, Hannah, Sophia and her parents Isabella and Mia in one car. Which is why you’re surprised when Sophia practically forces you into their car. You’re seated in the middle seat between Emma and Hannah, with Sophia plopping herself down on your lap. She puts the seatbelt on for the both of you.

“Alright, everyone ready? You checked to make sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” Isabella asks from the driver’s seat, looking at you from the rear view mirror.

A cascade of “yep”s and “mhm”s follow, and soon you’re taking off with your parents following in their own car.

Mia turns around and places a hand on your knee, “I’m glad you’re driving with us this time, it must be a lot more fun to be surrounded by pretty girls instead of your parents,” she says with a wink and a laugh.

You chuckle and nod slightly awkwardly, aware that she’s as flirty with everyone else as she is with you. Proven when she, moments later, compliments Hannah and your sister on their ‘growth’ and says she understands why her daughter hangs out with them. They all take her comments in good fun though, fairly used to it at this point.

The bumpy road makes Sophia’s fat ass wobble on your crotch delightfully, and you can’t help but start to get the beginnings of a hard on. Sophia seems to notice this as she looks behind at you with a devilish smile, before whispering, “I don’t have panties on,” and rubbing herself against you slightly.

Catching her drift, you slowly and carefully get your dick out, more so worried about being seen by her parents than heard, as they’ve got a pop song playing on the radio. Once out, Sophia lifts her butt a bit to let you get your dick into position. Which is harder said than done with her skirt covering your view. She takes your cock in hand and angles it herself before slowly seating herself on your lap again. Your half hard member slips into her tight teenage pussy easily, her creamy insides wet as they are.

She adjusts herself slightly once she’s hilted herself on your cock, making her soft vaginal walls rub against your glans tantalizingly. You get harder and harder and her insides get tighter and tighter as they strain against your huge invader, stretching her to her fullest. Once you feel her cervix kissing your tip you know you’re fully erect.

Sophia leans back against you with a satisfied smile, “I needed to be filled like this,” she says quietly. You can see a bulge on her stomach where you’re penetrating her, her short t-shirt doing little to hide it.

You can see Isabella look in the rear view mirror at you and her daughter. “So why is he with us all of a sudden?” she asks with a curious voice.

Sophia seems slightly flustered when she realises how close she was to you, so she sits up straight. “I just thought it’d be more fun,” she replies simply while twirling her long brown hair. Her response contradicts her cunt’s feelings. You can tell she’s enjoying sitting on your cock immensely as her velvety insides clamp down on you.

Mia waves her hands at her wife exaggeratedly, “Come now, do you really need to ask such a question?”

Isabella shrugs, “I mean I’m just curious…” she says innocently.

Having your dick inside her in the same car as them is no problem, but the moment they start questioning your relationship with each other she goes red as a beet. Hannah looks on with a knowing smile while Emma seems clueless.

Sophia’s embarrassment translates into her teenage pussy getting even tighter around you, and you can’t hold on any longer as you launch rope after rope of semen into her, painting her walls white with your seed. Sophia’s face turns into one of bliss and her body starts to tremble as she can’t prevent a moan from leaking out. Hannah’s quick reaction saves you from discovery as she lets out a big whoop and says, “I love this song! Turn it up!” while doing a little dance from her seat.

Her parents shift their attention to Hannah while you knock up their daughter, and the now louder song covers the sound of Sophia’s moans as she cums.

And so you sit there with a nice cocksleeve wrapped around you as it milks out load after load while her parents are totally unaware of it, not even noticing her bulged stomach.

Eventually, the car rolls to a stop in the middle of nowhere, Isabella stepping out of the car saying she has to pee.

Sophia reaches to the front seat and takes Mia’s hand and places it on her stomach, “Mom, you have to try being a cocksleeve for him, it’s SO good♥, he stretches me out so well, and he hits all the best spots~”

Mia’s mouth opens and closes for a few moments in surprise before she starts pressing her hand against your cock through her daughter’s stomach, “I can feel that…” she bites her lip.

She looks at you with hesitation, “I don’t have any condoms that would fit you though, and I’m not on the pill, so you can’t cum inside.”

You nod. She nods as well before turning to her daughter again, “Wait, you’re on the pill right?”

“Yes mom,” she lies.

Sophia stands up, using her hand to keep your flood of semen inside of her. Hannah jumps on the opportunity and swallows your cum covered cock whole, licking you squeaky clean before quickly standing up and taking Sophia’s place, seating herself on your lap with your cock inside her, “I just need it inside me for one moment okay? I’m just gonna cum really quick.”

Sophia sits down in the front seat and Mia takes Hannah’s seat, looking on in barely restrained lust as Hannah bounces her fat ass up and down on your lap. After only a few seconds of riding you, her body starts to spasm and she falls back on you and wiggles her hips while looking back at you with lascivious eyes while her cunt convulses around your huge dick in a powerful orgasm.

You hear footsteps and quickly lift Hannah off your cock and let Mia get into position, squatting over you while pointing your member towards her slick slit, panties pulled to the side to allow you to enter her. As your tip kisses her pussy lips, the door opens to reveal your mom. You all internally sigh in relief, expecting it to be Isabella.

Olivia gives Mia an incredulous look, “Really?”

Mia shrugs, “A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do. Can’t make a man with this big of a dick and not expect some women to devour him.”

Mia lowers her hips and lets out a groan of satisfaction, you can see her pussy lips stretch around your cock as she slides down you. You hit her cervix and then some, your cockhead pressing against it as gravity pushes her onto you, but still it refuses to give way. Her mature pussy is just as nice as her daughter’s teenage pussy, her narrow tunnel’s soft flesh coiling around you.

Mia’s olive arms go out to her sides and she shivers in pleasure, “Mmm♥. Been a while since I had one, but I don’t remember it being this nice~”

Your mother sighs with longing, before catching herself and coughing, “Well, I’ll leave you to it,” she says, closing the door before heading off.

Mia moans and begins to gyrate her hips on you, rubbing your tip against her deepest depths, “Raw cock does feel nice, way different to a girl’s tongue♥”

The door opens and Mia practically jumps back into your lap, just in time as Isabella enters the car again.

“Sorry for the wait, couldn’t find a good spot,” she says as she straps herself back in and starts the car.

She looks around and notices her daughter and wife have changed position, giving a raised eyebrow but otherwise not commenting on it. Again failing to notice the outline of your gigantic cock pushing against Mia’s stomach.

With such a nice olive skinned cocksleeve on your lap constricting around your invader, it’s no wonder you start to feel the comings of an orgasm.

You whisper to Mia, “You’re too tight, I’m gonna cum.” Her womanhood tightens even further, as if daring you to.

She nods, unfazed, “Just pull out when you do.”

“How do you suggest I do that without your wife noticing?”

Her eyes dart around as her brain seems to short circuit, “I… I’m not sure. Just don’t cum inside, whatever you do.”

“I can’t when your pussy is so good.” Her velvety love tunnel flutters around you in response to the compliment.

“Damn me and my top quality pussy~” Mia curses. “Hold it in, do whatever it takes. Because if you cum inside me, I’ll end up pregnant for sure, and there aren’t any morning after pills here in the middle of nowhere,” she continues.

Her words don’t so much dissuade you as much as they cause you to want to cum even more. Your cock starts to throb and as if by instinct, her cervix opens and lets your tip inside, her body begging for your seed, she feels this and her mouth forms an O as she coos.

“Let it all out♥♥” she moans, quickly reversing her attitude.

She’s resigned herself to being your cumdump as she focuses on squeezing her pussy around your cock, her female instincts taking over as she just wants to milk you of as much semen as possible. And milk you she does, as a flood of semen escapes your cockhead, leaking into her womb with ease. She writhes on your lap as you plant your seed in her, unable to do anything but accept it and the pleasure that comes with it.


End file.
